


Don't Be Afraid

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-10
Updated: 2000-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Someone appears at Fraser's door on Halloween with an intent to seduce.  Minor spoilers for 'Heaven and Earth.'





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Don't Be Afraid.
    
    	Fraser awoke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed.  He saw the
    door opening and light shining in around a figure.  His eyes widened
    as he looked at this figure, wearing a familiar overcoat.  Then the coat
    was dropped, revealing a very small piece of clothing that barely covered
    a lithe, sensuous body.  Fraser's mouth dropped open. 
    
    	"Trick or treat, Fraser.  Which will it be?"
    
    	Fraser slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door.  "I'd like
    a treat, Ray.  Would it be safe to assume you got this idea from Francesca?"
    
    	Ray's feral smile drooped somewhat.  "Yeah, how'd you know?  Oh, man,
    is this . . . ?  Nevermind, I don't think I wanna know." 
    
    	"You're right, Ray, you really don't."  Fraser's face revealed nothing,
    other than a growing desire.  "But she did tell me today that I should
    turn a trick, whatever that means." 
    
    	Stepping closer to his partner, Ray responded, "Oh, I'm about to show
    you, Benny." 
    
     - end - 


End file.
